You Baka!
by ScarletConnection
Summary: A small accident Daiyousei has when she's a first grader ruins her life for the rest of her school days. When she finally confronts the person who destroyed her reputation, what will happen? A short story I did for an assignment. Enjoy!


**You Baka!**

**This is a short story I did for an assignment in my Creative Writing class. I haven't written fanfiction in a long time, so I figured I'd upload this for you all! I hope you like it; please R&R!**

* * *

Everyone has fears. Some are ridiculous, and some are justified. I think that some people would share with me the fear of wetting themselves in front of everyone. 'Cause that happened to me once. My name's Daiyousei. I'm a greater fairy who lives by the Misty Lake with my best friends, Cirno, Mystia, Wriggle and Rumia. I've known most of them my whole life, but they weren't always my best friends. Rumia, for example, cost me my popularity throughout all of school.

In Kindergarten, no one really cares about popularity. That changes in first grade. Not by a lot, but if you do something really stupid, even if it's trivial, everyone will remember. This is what happened to me back in the year 54, or for you guys, 1939.

I didn't really know anyone in first grade besides Cirno. Rumia was one of the popular kids, and I didn't know Wriggle or Mystia at this point. But it was a Tuesday, I believe. Everyone knows that Tuesdays are just the best days ever. I had gone to the bathroom to, you know, go to the bathroom, but my dress zipper had gotten stuck. So instead of sitting down and trying to minimize the damage, I flailed about and ended up getting it all over my dress and all over the bathroom. I didn't know what else to do, I was six! So I waddled out of there and saw none other than Rumia standing outside the bathrooms apparently about to go in. She was seven and in second grade and very popular, so being frightened, I ran. I didn't hear her say anything, but I think she asked if I was okay.

I went to the nurse and got cleaned up. Cirno found me and we headed to lunch that day. On our way to the cafeteria however, I saw Rumia talking to some other kids and I overheard their conversation.

"So what's goin' down with that bathroom down there? Why's it closed?" someone asked.

"Oh, some girl whizzed all over herself in there, got it all over the place." Rumia responded.

"Pffft, what a twit," the first person spat, "Who was it, you know?"

I felt the blood drain from my face.

"I think it was that one kid, what's her name, Daiyousei." Rumia said. She then mumbled something I didn't quite make out.

"Oh hey, I know her!" another spoke, "I sit behind her in Math. She's the quiet one."

A fourth person began to laugh, "Ha ha ha, this is too rich! Her? Really?"

Cirno tapped me on the shoulder, snapping me out of my horrified trance, "Hey, what are you doing? Are you okay?"

"Let's go, Cirno!" I said quickly. I began to push her toward the cafeteria. We went in and got in line to get our food.

How could she tell? How could she tell people about what I did? That was just cruel! I felt like everyone had their eyes on me and were laughing inside. Unfortunately, my fears were to be realized. I saw a couple of the girls Rumia had been talking to burst into the cafeteria and run over to some of their other friends. They started talking excitedly about something and then one of them spotted me and pointed. Everyone they were talking to looked at me, and when others noticed what they were doing, they leaned into the other and started whispering. I quickly spun back around and Cirno, looking concerned, asked what was wrong with me. I just stared worriedly into her eyes.

The info spread like wildfire and I soon began to hear laughter. Just a little here and there, but then it started to grow. More people began to crack up and soon, the entire cafeteria was roaring with laughter. I could hear names being called out, names like Pee-pee Girl, Daiyoupee, among others. I was mortified, so beginning to cry, I ran from the cafeteria as fast as I could. I ran outside and all the way out to the edge of the school grounds and sat in the corner of the fence, crying for the rest of the day. I never lived it down. Only Cirno stuck with me the whole way, which is why she will always be my best friend. But I digress.

Fast forward to the year 64 or for you guys, 1949. I was now a junior in high school at Gensou High, the only youkai high school in the country. Although we were older, being fairies we had barely aged at all, so no one had really changed. Most people forgot about the incident ten years earlier, but some hadn't, and they made sure to remind me full well every day.

I'm a shy person. I'm non-confrontational. So for the longest time I didn't do anything. When I say the longest time, I mean never since first grade. I basically just sat there and took it. But deep inside, I was livid. I hated Rumia. She ratted me out and told everyone about what I did. It's embarrassing and something you just don't tell other people. But again, I never confronted her about it. Cirno always stuck up for me, but to tell the truth, she's not very bright and people… well they don't really respect her. Even so, I still appreciated everything she did for me.

Cirno, every day my junior year, and in fact quite often throughout every year before that, told me that I needed to talk to Rumia about what happened. I always told her no, that she'd probably laugh in my face, but this time, Cirno didn't back down. We tried some confidence exercises for a few months and I eventually worked up the courage to finally talk to Rumia about what happened. I knew that it could go bad really quick, but I stuck with it, and one day in February, I found her at lunch.

"R-Rumia!" I called out, "Rumia! I need to talk to you."

Rumia turned to face me and walked toward me. As she got closer I felt more scared. She was a youkai, and much taller than little ol' me. And I was just a fairy; we don't get much respect to begin with. She finnaly stood next to me and asked, "What's up?"

Her tone surprised me. It was mean at all. It was actually really friendly.

"Look, uh, I- I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened."

Rumia's face contorted with confusion, "What happened? What do you mean?"

I could feel my face become redder, "W-W-Well, do you… do you remember that time, uh, back in first grade… when you saw me, uh… pee myself in the bathroom?"

Rumia glanced off to the side as if deep in thought for a moment and then she nodded, "Oh yeah, I do remember, but that was ten years ago. What's up about it?"

I felt hot. I felt like she was blowing it off as if it was nothing. After all this time she didn't care? She didn't care at all that what she did ruined my life? I couldn't handle this anymore. I snapped.

"What's up? What's up?! You ruined my life, that's what! You don't go telling other people when someone does something embarrassing because it's just that, embarrassing! You baka! You baka! Baka, baka, baka!" I had begun crying and kicking her in the shins.

"Woah, woah! Hey, calm down!" Rumia exclaimed. She grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me back from her. She kneeled to meet me eye to eye. "Hey, slow down, nee-chan," she said kindly, "Could you say that again?"

I sniffled and nodded. "I can't believe you told people! I've been teased about it ever since! I hate always being seen as the stupid little girl who peed herself!" My speech had devolved into sobs.

Rumia began to think and then her eyes widened in realization. "Woah, what? I… are you…? Oh my Gods. Are you serious? I- I didn't know."

I stared at her. My eyes were full of rancor. Did she really believe that that would work on me? I felt tiny like a danmaku bullet, or like that's how Rumia viewed me, my situation. I retaliated, royally pissed off.

"Yes you did! You liar! You knew this whole time! Why? Why'd you do it? You ruined my life! Baka! Baka! Baka!"

Rumia looked taken aback; she had a look of shock on her face. She spoke again, "I- no. I honestly didn't know. I honestly had no idea that it hurt you that much. I… Gods, I'm sorry…" Rumia's eyes began to look glassy, tears forming in them.

"You… you swear?" I asked, still slightly skeptical.

Rumia slowly nodded, glancing away, "Yeah, I…" she sniffled, "I really didn't know. Oh Gods, I am so sorry."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, I mean… Gods, I feel so horrible." She spun to face me and said frantically, "I-If there's anything at all I can do for you, just name it. I'll do anything, I swear."

I blushed. I could tell she was being honest; I kind of gained a sixth sense for that. To think, that for that entire decade, I had painted the picture in my mind that she was this horrible monster out to get everyone, when she was actually really nice. I began to cry. Rumia did too. I didn't really feel like I needed much at the moment, but I asked her for one favor.

"Hug me, Rumia."

"E-Eh?" Rumia gasped. She sighed and smiled, embracing me tightly. I felt so warm at that moment. I felt this great weight lift from my shoulders, I was so glad I finally talked to Rumia about it. All of my worries melted away, and I felt safe. I felt safe in her arms. That's how we became friends.

One worry did pop up at that moment, though. I voiced to Rumia my concern about the bullies who kept bothering me about the problem. She agreed that something needed to be done and so something was done that day. Let's just say, that Rumia can be very convincing when she need to be. She'll never replace Cirno, sorry to say, but she is one of my best friends. And she never would have been if all of that hadn't happened. I can't say that I wouldn't take back what happened, but I'm so happy that I made a life-long friend out of it; Rumia and I really connected after schooling. That, I would never take back.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this short little story! Please R&R!**


End file.
